Running From The Pain
by princess89
Summary: If these walls could talk, you'd know about her fears, about all those nights she screamed for help,about all her fallen tears.The fab 4 go to college and their lives change,especially one persons. They are reunited but nothing is ever simple in Newport..
1. Chapter 1

Right, I know this chapter is short and may not make all that much sense but if you continue to read all will come clear. The crash at the end of season 3 never happened and Marissa went to Berkeley not Greece, as did ryan and seth and summer went to risd and brown. Anyway enough attempts at explaining you'll just have to keep reading : p. As always i love reviews so if u have a second to spare it would be much appreciated.

Running From The Pain

_If these walls could talk, you'd know about her fears, about all those nights she screamed inside for help, about all her fallen tears._

"Mommy can we go to the park?" the four year old girl looked at her mom with big eyes and a sweet smile.

"Not tonight, Elly."

The little girl sunk into her seat at the dinner table. Marissa sighed when she saw her daughter's disappointment. She placed the used dinner plates on the worktop and made her way to the table. She crouched down to look at Elly.

"It's getting dark, but I promise we'll go tomorrow ok?" The little girl looked at her mom trying to decide whether to trust her.

"You promise?"

"I promise," Marissa replied resting her hand on her daughter's lap.

"And what about daddy? Will he promise too?"

Marissa winced at the mention of _him_.

"I don't know sweetie. Daddy's very busy with work."

Marissa watched in pain as the little girl's hopes were dashed.

"Daddy never comes to the park with us anymore," she said sadly.

"Like I said he's very busy, but hey we can have fun just the two of us," Marissa gently stroked Elly's forehead tucking a strand of silky blonde hair behind her ear. Elly nodded her head but Marissa knew that Elly wanted it to be the three of them like it used to be. But it could never be how it used to be, not after everything that had happened.

"Hey how about I give you a treat to make up for not taking you to the park." Marissa smiled when Elly's face lit up at the mention of a treat. "But you can't tell daddy ok?"

"Ok."

Marissa walked over to a cupboard and took out a packet of chocolate buttons. She handed them to Elly who smiled in delight.

"Now remember this is our secret because daddy doesn't like you eating chocolate."

"I promise. Pinky swear." Elly stuck out her pinky which Marissa wrapped in hers. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too kiddo," she said just as her father used to say to her. And she did. Elly was the most important thing in her life, the reason she got up in the morning. She kissed the top of Elly's head as she stood up. "You eat those up then I'll run your bath."

Elly nodded, her mouth too full of chocolate to speak. "Don't eat them too quickly or you'll be sick," Marissa told her roughing her blonde hair lovingly. She walked back to the dirty dishes and proceeded in putting them in the dishwasher. She stopped when she noticed the uneaten plate of food. She picked it up and angrily threw the whole plate into the bin. She leaned on the worktop and took a deep breath trying to stay strong and keep the tears back. She had to stay strong. For Elly. How had her life ended up like this. She was 23 years old with a four year old daughter. She had had a perfect life until _it _happened and her life as she knew it collapsed around her…..

* * *

Next chapter will explain more and who _he _is. Please review!! 


	2. No Going Back

Thanks to greenfrog and xxocluvurxx for the great reviews! hope everyone who reads enjoys this chapter. please review!

Chapter 2: No Going Back

Standing there in the kitchen of her house in the suburbs of LA and with a 4 year old oblivious to her mom's current state of distress, she cast her mind back to when it all began….

It all started when she went to college at Berkeley. It had been freshers week and along with the majority of the other freshmen she spent most of the time recovering from a hangover only to go out again and get another one. Ryan was one of these freshmen but amazingly everything was smooth between them. There was no awkwardness and they found themselves getting along as friends and nothing more. She had only seen him a couple of times, each making their own new friends but making sure they didn't lose contact. One night she started talking to a guy. She immediately realised that he looked very like Ryan, the same dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes, but he was of taller build. She immediately pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and relaxed into the conversation. She found his name was Kylle Davidson and that he was in fact in his 4th year of a business enterprise course, not a freshman. And so it began…..

"So what brings you to be out during freshers week? I thought you'd want to stay away from all that?" Marissa asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Well I was being a buddy to a fresher and decided I needed a good night out. Plus nostalgia got the better of me. What I remember of it was amazing the first time round and I thought maybe it would be even better the second time.

"What you remember of it?" Marissa asked with a slight smirk.

"Look around you," he gestured at all the drunk freshmen.

"Nothing has changed in 3 years."

"And is it? Better?"

"It's actually not going too badly. The music has improved, oh and did I mention the company's way better than last time."

Marissa smiled and took another mouthful of her drink. She noticed Kylle looking at her.

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Nothing, you've just got a beautiful smile that's all."

Marissa felt herself blush and at first felt slightly awkward seeing as he was a complete stranger, but then decided that she didn't care and took his compliment politely.

"Thanks," she said smiling again. She looked at him and realised how hot he was and thought why not. "Hey can I buy you a drink?"

"No?"

"Oh," Marissa was slightly taken aback by this sudden rejection.

"Being a gentleman I will buy you a drink."

Her smile immediately resurfaced.

"Fine but I'm buying the second round."

"We've not even had the first and you're thinking about the second?"

"A girl has to plan ahead," Marissa said with a smile. Kylle laughed and caught the attention of a waiter behind the bar. "I don't see what's funny. You'll be thanking me when the time comes."

He glanced sideways at Marissa and smiled. Tonight was going to be a good night.

After a couple of hours and more than two rounds of drinks Kylle and Marissa were still sitting at the bar chatting happily.

"How about a dance?" he held his hand out. Marissa smiled and took hold of it and let him lead her onto the dance floor. There was no awkwardness as they danced together, partly because of the drink but also because something just seemed to work between them. Their casual dancing soon escalated into more. Marissa latched her arms around his neck and he held onto her waist holding her close to him. As they got lost in the beat, grinding against each other, Marissa felt her face come close to his. She breathed heavily as their lips inched closer together. A flicker of uncertainty passed through her but it disappeared immediately. Their lips eventually met in a hot and charged kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth. They kissed hungrily as Kylle let his hands stroke up and down her body. Marissa was breathless when the kiss ended.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?" she whispered huskily into his ear.

"I have my own flat if you want…" he replied not wanting to force her into anything.

"Sounds perfect," she replied with a sexy smile. He grabbed her hand and they swiftly made their way outside. They managed to hail a taxi and climbed into it.

They suddenly found themselves in silence, just them but Marissa's body still felt like it was still in the club. They spent the whole taxi journey making out keeping their moans of pleasure as quiet as possible so as not to alert the taxi driver.

"How much further is it?" Marissa asked breathlessly, raking her hand through his hair.

"Mmm, not long," he mumbled into her mouth.

Sure enough a few minutes later they arrived at his flat. He gave money to the taxi driver and told him to keep the change.

"Enjoy it, you're only a fresher once," the taxi driver called out. Except this was his second time and he was going to make sure he remember every bit of it. They stumbled out of the taxi and into the building, giggling as they went.

Emerging from the lift, their hands all over each other they made it to the door of Kylle's flat. He fumbled with his keys, eventually managing to unlock it not helped by Marissa's wandering hands. As soon as they were in the flat her ripped his coat off and helped Marissa with hers. He pushed her up against the wall and attacked her lips.

Before Marissa knew what was happening she was standing only in her boy shorts tugging at his belt. She pulled his trousers down and pulled his head to hers in a frenzied kiss.

"Do you have a bed or are we just going to spend the night up against the wall?" she asked him huskily. He smiled at her eagerness before picking her up and running to the bedroom causing her to squeal.

He gently lowered her onto the bed and hovered above her. They gazed into each other's eyes, their lips meeting in a slow and sensual kiss. This progressed on and the next thing she knew their completely naked bodies were pressed close together and he was holding a small foil packet in front of her. She took it from him with a smile. Having sex with a guy only a few hours after meeting him is not something Marissa would ever have done but she wasn't the same Marissa as she once was. She was a new Marissa. One that had nothing to lose. There was no going back.

* * *

so what do u think?... 


	3. The Perfect Life

Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others but i hope you can stick with it. Also I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed and jumbled but i want to get into the good bit of the story, i just wanted to describe Marissa's life first. Anway enjoy and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! to all.

Chapter 3: The Perfect Life

Marissa rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to her surroundings, groaning at her throbbing headache. The activities of the night before came flooding back and suddenly seemed so wrong. She couldn't believe she had slept with a guy she had only known for a few hours. Noticing the bed beside her was empty she swung her legs over the side. She realised that she was completely naked and remember that most of her clothes were on the other side of the door where Kylle would also most likely be. She pulled her boy shorts back on. Knowing that she would need more than that she took the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her. She cautiously opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the kitchen come living room. It seemed a very up market flat for a student.

"Hey."

She jumped at his voice and noticed him sitting at the table in his boxers eating toast.

"Hey."

"You want some coffee?"

"Umm no thanks, I think I should really get going."

"Stay have breakfast."

"Look Kylle you seem like a great guy but last night was a…"

"No don't say it. I know it wasn't and so do you."

"I don't even know you," she said in exasperation.

"And you never will if you leave now. So stay for breakfast, let me show you around the area. If after that you realise that you hate me then fine. Just give me a chance. What have you got to lose."

"I lost it all last night," Marissa laughed looking at the sheet wrapped around her.

"Yeah and it was amazing."

Marissa looked at him. Maybe he was right, what did she have to lose? Nothing, she concluded. She deserved to have some fun.

"One question, how can a student afford to live in a place like this?"

"If you stay I'll tell you."

Marissa thought for a second then took a seat beside him at the table.

"Milk and two sugars," she said with a smile. He laughed and got up to make her coffee. "So you haven't answered my question yet."

"Well my dad owns the insurance company Davidson & Son and well I'm the son," he walked back over to the table and set the steaming mug down in front of Marissa. "Once I graduate I'll go and work in the company."

"Are you ok with that? Do you never feel like you want some freedom?"

"I figure so many people would give anything for the opportunities that I'm getting so why waste it. I mean I still have my freedom, and I'm an only child and have always been really close to my parents so it seems a pretty good deal to me. What about you? I mean I know you come from Newport and have younger sister but we never got past that."

"My family's a bit of a train wreck, so was my life actually. My parents got divorced when I was 16 after my dad went bankrupt, my sister got shipped off to boarding school, my dad left, my mom married a guy 20 years older than her who then died of a heart attack, my dad came back for a bit only to leave again, me and my mom ended up living in a trailer park, I got involved with a horrible guy and basically lost my way, I got rid of him and graduated, I then went to Tahiti with my friends in the summer where my mom phoned me saying that she had moved to London with some English millionaire, then….well then I came here," Marissa rambled out her whole life, breathless at the end. "Oh and did I mention I od'd and almost died in TJ when I was 16 after I caught my boyfriend cheating on me, and shot another boyfriend's brother after he attacked me?"

"Wow, so you've had a pretty boring life then," he said sarcastically.

"God I'm sorry I don't know why I told you all that, talk about ruining a conversation," she said embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry I like hearing about other people's lives. Not in a creepy way though," he added at the end worried about how he might have sounded. "So if your parents are both away who will you stay with during the holidays?"

"I'll probably stay with my best friend Summer. I've known her my whole life and I guess she's the closest thing to family I've got left."

They sat there in silence as they mulled over their lives.

"Well on a lighter note, once we've finished breakfast you can grab a shower then I'm taking you a tour on the best parts Berkeley has to offer."

"I'd like that," Marissa smiled at him. Maybe this whole college thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

And that's how the next few weeks went. They would see each other almost everyday. They'd go out or stay in. They had sex again but these times Marissa didn't wake up wanting to run out the door. She managed to fit her work in and was enjoying all her classes. Life hadn't been better in a long time - he had great friends, a great boyfriend. But being Marissa Cooper it didn't last….

* * *

She spent days telling herself that she was being silly even thinking it but after almost two weeks of this she cracked and picked up the phone.

"Hi can I make an appointment for as soon as possible…Marissa Cooper…yeah 3 this afternoon is fine."

She shakily brought the phone down from her ear. She looked at the clock which read 12:00. The next 3 hours were going to be hell.

* * *

"Marissa Cooper?"

She stood up when her name was called and followed the woman into another room.

"Hi Marissa I'm Dr Tally," she shook the doctors hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm…I…I think I'm pregnant."

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

Marissa shook her head. "I was too scared to take one. I'm almost two weeks late already and I kept telling myself it was nothing but I've got a feeling it's something," Marissa rushed out in panic.

"Don't worry Marissa, you're in safe hands. You don't need to be embarrassed. If you want to lie on the bed we're just going to take an ultrasound."

Another doctor wheeled the machine over.

"If you could life your top up for me. I'm going to put some gel on your stomach and to warn you it'll feel cold."

Marissa nodded but still took a sharp intake of breath when the cold gel touched her skin. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. Why was this happening to her? She scrunched up her fist wishing she had a hand to hold onto.

"Congratulations Miss Cooper. You're pregnant."

Marissa opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"You see right here," Dr Tally pointed to what looked to Marissa like a smudge. "That's your baby."

Marissa was speechless. She couldn't be pregnant…well she could but…what was she going to do. She would have to talk to Kylle.

* * *

Marissa snuggled into Kylle's couch. He walked over carrying two glasses of wine.

"Take out should be here in 20 minutes."

He went to hand her the glass of wine but she didn't take it.

"Umm no thanks," she said quietly. Kylle frowned at her and rested his hand on her forehead.

"Are you feeling ok? You've been acting funny since you got here," he said, concerned.

"No, I'm fine," she took his hand from her forehead. "It's just been a tough day," she said knowing it was a huge understatement.

"Well you can relax now." He frowned again when she didn't cuddle into him like she usually would.

"I don't think I can. I have something to tell you."

"Marisa what is it?" he asked scared of what was going to come out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

Kylle stared at her his mouth falling open. "Oh my god." He sank back into the couch. "How long have you known for?"

"Since 3 o'clock today," she whispered.

"Wow. So what do you want to do?"

"I can't get rid of it but I can't raise a child either."

"But we can."

"No Kylle. I can't ask you to commit yourself."

"Yes you can. I'm as much responsible as you."

"But we've only been together for a few weeks!"

"Yeah and they've been the best weeks of my life. I can easily support us. Once I've graduated I'll be into a steady job."

"But what about me? College? I can't go to college and raise a child."

"Drop out."

"What?!" Marissa looked at him as though he was crazy.

"I know it's a lot to ask but I don't mean forever. Once you've had the baby you can go back. I can look after both of you." By this time Kylle was holding onto Marissa's hands.

"You really think we can do this?"

"I know we can," he assured her.

"You know I'm going to be known as the girl who got knocked up in freshers week from now on," Marissa said with a laugh.

"And I'm going to be known as the luckiest man on earth 'cause I'll have the most beautiful child and girlfriend. I'm not giving up on us. Not now not ever."

"Ok."

"Ok?" Kylle looked at Marissa a smile forming on his face.

"Ok," a smile then covered Marissa's face as he hugged her tightly.

"You won't regret this, I promise."

Through the whole pregnancy Kylle had been perfect. He always made sure Marissa was ok and went with her to every check up. She had spoken to her tutors after she found out. She explained her situation and that she wanted to postpone college for a couple of years. She had also spoken to Ryan who had become a good friend of both her and Kylle. He was really happy for her and insisted that she and Kylle should come to the Cohen's for Chrismukkah. At first she was reluctant, not wanting to impose but she didn't have anyone else.

She had managed to contact her parents. She had to persuade Jimmy that he didn't have to quit his life and come to check she was ok. With Julie she got a simple congratulations and the she would come and visit soon. Whether this meant 5 weeks or 5 years Marissa didn't know.

* * *

Elly Davidson was born without trouble on 26th June 2007. Their perfect family was complete. Soon after sitting at Kylle's graduation Marissa realised that something was happening that rarely happened to her. She was actually happy. Later that summer they moved out to the suburbs of LA for Kylle's job. Marissa found herself getting out of a car and looking up at the most perfect house she'd ever seen. Her home. It was a decent sized two story house surrounded by gardens in a quiet LA suburb. Marissa felt an arm rest around her shoulder.

"Welcome home," Kylle said proudly, feeling the excitement radiating off Marissa.

"Pinch me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I think I'm dreaming," she said gazing up at the house. She suddenly grabbed onto Kylle's hand and ran up to the front door dragging him behind her. "Come on unlock it!" she said excitedly. Kylle brought out the key and turned it in the lock. He took hold of Marissa's hand and put it on the handle placing his on top.

"We do this together."

Marissa smiled at how cheesy he was being but she loved it. They pushed the handle and opened the door. They'd visited the house before but it wasn't the same then, it wasn't theirs then.

"Oh my god it's more beautiful than I remember," she squealed in excitement and gave Kylle a big kiss and a hug.

"This is a dream come true. I want to live here forever."

And for the next 4 years Marissa did really feel like she was living in a dream. They'd settled into their new life but had kept in touch with their old one. The Christmas of 2009 was perfect. They had everyone there they loved – the Cohens, Ryan, Summer, Jimmy, Julie and her English husband, Kylles mom and dad and a couple of Kylle's close friends. Being surrounded by the people she loved was the most amazing thing. That really was her dream.

* * *

Elly's 4th birthday came on 26th June 2010. They suddenly found their home swimming with small children and their parents. It was from this day that Marissa held one of her most prized possessions. When it had come for Elly to blow out her candles she had insisted on having her mommy and daddy help her. The second after the candles were blown out Kylle's mom captured the most beautiful picture. Elly was looking up at Marissa both with huge smiles on their faces and Kylle looked at them both with a grin, his arms thrown up in the air in celebration. Marissa had treasured this photo from then on with all her heart.

* * *

About a month later on July 23rd Marissa was helping Kylle prepare dinner while Elly sat at the table happily colouring in and singing away to herself.

"Taste this," Kylle held out a spoon with tomato and herb sauce. Marissa sipped some off.

"Perfect if I do say so myself."

"Good," he smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Elly could you put your colouring book away and help daddy set the table

"Sure daddy," she jumped off her seat and ran to the playroom. She skipped back in and went to set out the mats on the table. She knelt on each chair to place it down and Kylle followed her setting the cutlery. Marissa dished out the pasta and sauce as Elly and Kylle continued to set the table. She put the ladle back in the pot and was about to pick up the plates when the phone rang. Back then little did she know that that first ear piercing ring of the phone was what set off the events that caused their lives to crumble around them….

Please Review!!


	4. Life, Death, Grief and Pain

Thanks for all the great reviews so far!

Chapter 4: Life, Death, Grief and Pain

"I'll get it," Marissa reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Marissa? It's Rob."

The voice of Kylle's cousin who Marissa had gotten to know quite well came over the phone.

"Oh hey…" she was cut of by Rob's distressed voice.

"Is Kylle there?"

"Oh uh one sec. Kylle." Kylle stopped tickling Elly and looked over at Marissa. "It's Rob. Seems urgent."

"Oh," Kylle made his way over to Marissa. "Did he say what it's about?"

"No he just wants to talk to you." He took the phone off Marissa and put it up to his ear.

"Hey Rob, what's up?" he asked casually. Marissa went back to the plates taking them to the table, as Kylle stood listening into the phone intently. She put the two plates down and went back to get the third. She stopped and frowned when she noticed the colour gradually drain away from his face. She realised that he hadn't said anything into the phone, and was gripping it tightly to his ear. His hand shakily brought the phone down. He still hadn't uttered a word.

"Umm Elly could you go and wash your hands."

Whatever Rob had said wasn't good and she didn't want Elly to hear.

"Kylle?" Marissa made her way over to him and took his hand in hers. "What's wrong? What did Rob say?" she asked urgently. Kylle remained silent. His deep blue eyes suddenly cold and grey, focused to a spot on the floor. "Kylle, honey, please tell me what's wrong," Marissa pleaded with him.

"It's my parents, car crash," he forced out monotonously. "They're dead."

Marissa's hand flew up to her mouth and she felt tears form in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, the only thing she could think of. But for the first time he didn't hug back.

"I'm so sorry. We'll get through this," she whispered to him. He pulled out of her grip and pushed the phone into her hands.

"I can't be here right now. I need to get some air," he forced out never once looking at her. He ran out the front door grabbing his car keys on the way.

"Wait! Kylle!" Marissa ran after him. She ran out the door as Kylle got into his car and started the engine. "Kylle! Don't go!" she ran down the steps as he drove out the driveway. She ran after the car screaming his name. She gave up when his car disappeared around the corner, praying he wouldn't do anything stupid. Marissa walked back to the house and noticed Elly standing in the doorway.

"Where did daddy go?" she asked confused. Marissa lifted her up into her arms.

"Daddy had to…daddy had to go and see a friend," she lied.

She put Elly down as they entered the kitchen.

"Is that who was on the phone?" Elly questioned as she sat down at the table.

"Yes sweetie that's who was on the phone," Marissa said as she sat beside Elly. Elly chewed on a bit of pasta and looked at her mom.

"What does daddy's friend want?"

"I don't know Elly!" she said in exasperation. "Now be a good girl and eat up your pasta."

* * *

A week later Marissa climbed out of a black limo clutching a black shawl around her shoulders. For the past week she had helped Kylle organise the funeral. He was a wreck and when he was there he wasn't really there. To be honest Marissa wasn't surprised. His parents were two of the nicest people she had met and Kylle loved them so much. They had received flowers and cards from it seemed like hundreds of people. Sandy and Kirsten had sent them a card. Marissa, Kylle and Elly had visited the Cohen's quite a few times in the past four years and Kylle and Elly had fitted right in. They were a link back to her past and one that she didn't want to be broken.

She leaned into the limo and lifted Elly out. She didn't know how well she understood what was happening. How much could a 4 year old really understand? She had asked Marissa numerous times why daddy was always so sad. Marissa explained that his parents had gone away. Elly took this as they had gone on holiday and didn't see why this would make him sad.

"They've not gone on holiday Elly. They won't be coming back. They've gone to a better place."

"Have they gone to heaven?"

"Yeah, sweetie," Marissa said having no idea where she'd heard that from. "And they loved you very much and always will, even from heaven.

"Do you think daddy would like me to draw him a picture?"

"I think he would like that very much."

"What about granny and grandpa? Can I draw them a picture too and send it to heaven?"

"Of course you can sweetie," Marissa kissed Elly's head. She stood up and held her hand. They walked over to Kylle and she linked her arm in his. She leaned up and kissed his pale cheek.

"It's going to be ok," she whispered into his ear but elicited no response.

* * *

"Jim and Dina were amazing people but I don't have to tell anyone here that. Many people told me I am the spitting image of my father. I was first concerned that I was being compared to a man twice my age but then I realised there wasn't a better man out there that I could be compared to. From when I was a little boy and up to the day he died my father would always say, "Now remember son our greatest glory is not in never falling but in rising every time we fall" Marissa listened intently as she listened to him remember all the good times in his life. All the times with his parents. She suddenly felt the need to hug her mom and dad. She felt almost guilty for never seeing them. Here was a man who would do anything to see his parents again, and here she was just choosing not to.

* * *

Reaching the end of his eulogy, Kylle took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm now going to pass you to Lionel Richie and Diana Ross. To Jim and Dina, may they live forever in all of our hearts. Rest in peace mom and dad. I'll love you always."

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright_

Marissa smiled and a tear dripped from her eye as Endless Love floated through the air. She stood up, holding tightly onto Elly's hand.

_My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

Marissa bowed her head as she watched in pain as Kylle walked over to one of the coffins, silent tears falling down his face.

_And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do..._

Marissa moved out and followed the coffins up the aisle past all the mourners. She saw all the sympathy in their eyes as they looked at her and Elly. As they made their way out of the church the music slowly faded into the distance.

_And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love_

Marissa just prayed that Kylle would be able to rise.

* * *

That evening after all the mourners had left the wake held at the house Marissa went to find Kylle but couldn't find him anywhere. He had been there only 5 minutes ago but must have slipped out when she was saying good bye to the last of the guests. She noticed that his car was still in the drive so he couldn't have gone far. She knew she should give him space but that seemed to be all she had been doing. Marissa sighed and went upstairs to check on Elly.

She stuck her head into Elly's bedroom and saw her fast asleep. She sorted her covers and kissed her head gently.

Coming back downstairs Marissa picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone. But just as she expected there was no answer. She made her way to the living room and curled up on the couch. She needed to talk to someone and she knew the best person for it. She looked at the clock and thought of the time difference. She knew it would an inappropriate time but she needed someone to talk to. She dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello," a groggy voice said over the line.

"Hey Sum," Marissa said weakly.

"Coop? How are you honey?" Summer was suddenly wide awake when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Really not good actually."

"Talk to me."

"Well it was the funeral today and Kylle's disappeared and I'm tired and worried and scared," Marissa said as her voice choked up.

"Oh sweetie everything will work out. You guys love each other. He probably just wanted a bit of space."

"I know but since we found out he's become a different person. Whenever he is here he ignores me and Elly. I mean I've been trying to be strong for Elly but I don't know if I can anymore Sum."

Summer heard a quiet sob come from Marissa.

"I'm sorry just to phone you like this but I needed someone to talk to," Marissa said quietly as she felt tears trickle down her cheeks. "Life was so good then this happened and now it's like we're just stuck. I just don't know how to get him to see that his parents wouldn't want him to live his life like this."

"I know Coop but it'll be hard at first but it'll work out, I promise. And you don't have to apologise. You know that if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks Sum. I better go in case he tries calling."

"Ok. You're going to be alright. Get a good nights sleep and remember I'm always here."

"Ok bye. Love you."

"Love you always Coop, bye."

Marissa put the phone on her lap. She was so glad to have a friend like Summer and just hoped that she was right and they would be able to work through it.

* * *

Marissa dropped out of her light sleep when she heard the front door open. She jumped off the couch and ran through.

"Kylle! I've been so worried," she rushed over to him. As she threw her arms around him she got that smell.

"You've been drinking haven't you?"

"So what if I have," he said gruffly, pushing past her and going into the kitchen.

"Kylle don't do this. Please just talk to me," Marissa pleaded.

"What good will it do?" he reached into the cupboard and brought out a bottle of vodka and a glass.

"Well it won't do any harm. Just let me try and help."

"Help. What help would you be?" he said with a cruel laugh. Marissa took this in her stride and walked over to him.

"Just put the drink away and we can go to bed."

"I don't need to sleep."

"Well then let me run you a bath," she cautiously placed her hand on his arm.

"I don't need a bath!"

"Well how about…" she was cut off when he suddenly cracked. He spun round knocking the bottle onto the ground.

"For fcks sake Marissa!!" Marissa stumbled back when the back of his hand smacked into her cheek. "Just leave it, I don't need your help!!"

Marissa lifted her hand up to her burning cheek as his fiery eyes burned into her.

"Leave that, I'll clean it in the morning," he said motioning to the broken glass and pool of vodka. He walked away leaving Marissa clutching her face too scared to move. She slowly made her way to the table and sunk onto one of the seats. What had happened to her life, her boyfriend? The man she met 4 years ago would never lay a finger on her never made smack her across the face. But he had been through so much. He would apologise in the morning. It wasn't his fault, it was just a mistake, his grief getting the better of him. Marissa sat there making up excuses for him telling herself that he had done nothing wrong. Deep down though she knew she was kidding herself. No matter what he had been going through he had no right to hit her. But Marissa was too tired, too scared to look deep. She gave up and lay her bruised face into her arms and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

I know it was rather depressing but please review!! 


	5. Just the two of us

No you're not just seeing things this actually is an update! And a very long overdue one at that! Life's a bit hectic with school stuff but it's here now! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews and I hope people havent lost interest or just forgotten this exists!

Chapter 5: Just the two of us

This was how Marissa's life carried on. She spent her time trying to avoid Kylle, not that it was too hard seen as he usually got in late and left early. But there were times when she didn't manage to avoid him. And for Marissa they were the worst. Anytime something wasn't going well for Kylle he made sure Marissa knew about it. She gave up making excuses for his behaviour but by then she was too scared and tired to do anything. The only reason she was carrying on was Elly. She had considered giving up a couple of times but she couldn't do that to Elly. Her communication with Ryan, Seth, Summer and the Cohens had dwindled into an occasional email where she made pathetic lies about how great her life was. She knew that their lives were actually great and she wasn't going to do anything to spoil that for any of them. Ryan was in San Fransisco on an internship for a prestigious architecture business, Summer and Seth were happily together in New York with Seth's comic book store and Summers new clothing boutique, and Sandy and Kirsten were still enjoying life in Newport. She knew that they didn't not care about her, it was just that she was starting to become the memory from high school, slipping into the back of everyone's minds. As far as they were all concerned she was happier than she'd ever been.

Marissa felt dizzy just thinking about how much had happened to her in the past 4 years, since she set off from Newport for what was supposed to be the best part of her life. Her high school years hadn't been great but somehow she had managed to do even worse. There was only one good thing in her life. She smiled slightly as she turned and looked at Elly sitting at the table eating her chocolate buttons without a care in the world. Suddenly the front door closed with a loud bang. Marissa turned her head as Kylle walked in, dumping his briefcase at the door.

"Hey," Marissa said cautiously though she didn't know why she even bothered. Kylle grunted as he made his way towards her. He looked at the pots on the cooker and then to the worktop.

"Where's my dinner?" Suddenly he looked away and over to Elly who was still happily eating her chocolate. He stormed over to her and ripped the packet from her small hands, throwing it to the ground.

"Kylle!" Marissa followed him over.

"What are you doing eating them?!" he shouted angrily. Elly's big, frightened eyes looked to Marissa.

"Mommy," she whimpered. Then Kylle did something that Marissa didn't think even he would ever do. He grabbed onto Elly's shoulder and pulled her off her seat.

"Kylle!" Marissa screamed. He started dragging the crying girl to the door of the playroom. "Get your hands off her!" Marissa screamed again, tears now pouring from her eyes. "Kylle, please! She's only a little girl!" Marissa pleaded.

"Mommy!" Elly screamed reaching her hand out to Marissa. Kylle opened the door and roughly pushed Elly into the room, slamming the door shut. He stood in front of the door and faced Marissa.

"Kylle, please let her out!" Marissa whimpered, hearing her little girl's cries from the other side of the door.

"You know I don't like her eating chocolate!" he suddenly shouted at Marissa.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to give her a treat," Marissa apologised in a shaky voice, Elly's cries screeching through her ears.

"Yeah well in future just don't!" he yelled back. "You spoil that child!"

_That_ child. Once she was _their_ child but not anymore.

"Well one of has to," Marissa said hatefully.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" he shouted.

"You know what it means! You're never home!" Marissa screamed back, more tears raining from her eyes. "And when you are, you're drunk. I…I don't know who you are anymore."

She looked into his eyes hoping to see some kind of remorse but there was nothing.

"Where the hell's my dinner?" he asked roughly, quickly changing the subject.

"I threw it away!" she suddenly shouted, all the anger and fear from the past few months starting to boil inside of her.

"You what?!"

"That's right! You heard me! You think you can just walk in here and I'll give you what you want, but that's not going to happen! Not anymore!! I won't let you use me!" she screamed at him, knowing it was a mistake the second his hand came into contact with her jaw. Marissa felt blood dripping from her lip but she scrunched up her fists and glared right into his angry eyes.

"I hate you," she growled quietly, her voice full of venom. "You're just a bully. You've lifted your hand to me too many times and now Elly. Just because your life fell down doesn't mean you can take us down with you! You think you can control me but I won't take it anymore!! I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed seeing the fire raging in his eyes. His hand came swinging round and smacked into her face. This was the hardest he had ever hit her and she felt herself falling to the ground with force. As she fell her head collided with the table and she fell into a heap on the floor.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Marissa looked up at him as she cowered on the floor, the blood from the cut slowly trickling down the side of her face. "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he growled at her before storming into his study and slamming the door. Marissa sobbed as she lay there on the carpet, her life crumbled into pieces around her.

"Mommy?"

She looked up and saw Elly at the door of the playroom and prayed that she hadn't witnessed what had just happened. She immediately pulled herself up from the floor and ran over to Elly. She crouched down in front of the little girl who had tears falling from her eyes. She pulled her baby close and whispered into her ear.

"Shh, it's going to be ok. Mommy's here now."

He had gone too far this time. He had laid his hands on Elly. This was it. She wasn't taking it anymore. She rested her hands on Elly's cheeks and tried to wipe away some of her tears. "How about we go on a trip, just the two of us. Would you like that?" Elly nodded and Marissa leaned in and kissed her forehead. She scooped Elly into her arms and ran upstairs.

* * *

She sat Elly on the bed and grabbed a bag from the wardrobe. Throwing open drawers, she frantically stuffed random clothes into the bag. Then she saw it. The photo. She picked it up and angrily tore Kylle off it. She threw his part onto the bed and put the part of her and Elly into the bag. She grabbed Elly and the bag and took one last look at the ransacked room before closing the door forever. She opened the door into Elly's room and grabbed some of her clothes, throwing them into the bag.

"Share bear!" Elly ran to her bed and grabbed the purple bear. "I need share bear."

"Ok sweetie, come on."

Marissa swung the bag over one shoulder and picked Elly up on her other hip.

"Let's go."

She made it to the bottom of the stairs and they were half way to the front door when Kylle burst from his study.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"As far away from you as possible."

"If you take one more step towards that door you'll regret it," Kylle threatened. Marissa almost laughed as she shook her head.

"That doesn't work anymore," she carried on towards the door. Suddenly she felt a strong grip on her wrist and winced as she felt it twist. She turned her face.

"Let go of me," she said through clenched teeth, her voice full of venom as she held Elly close. "I should have done this a long time ago. You don't deserve us," she pulled her wrist out of his weakening grip. She grabbed the car keys and opened the door. Walking out she took one last glance at his shocked expression. He never expected her to stand up to him.

She ran out to the car suddenly feeling so close to freedom. She opened the back door, threw the bag in and strapped Elly into her seat. She winced at the pain in her wrist but she didn't care. She got into the front seat when Kylle came running out of the house.

"Get back here!" he shouted angrily. Marissa slammed the car door shut and locked it from inside. She started the engine and as Kylle got closer she started to drive away. She looked at him as he smacked his fist off her window. She looked him straight in the eye and shook her head as a tear rolled down her wet cheek. She stepped her foot on the accelerator and sped out of the driveway, leaving behind the man she once loved and the life she once lived.

She pulled the car to a stop and walked to the back. She reached in and carefully lifted the sleeping girl into her arms. She walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. The door opened and she looked up and whispered quietly to the person in front of her,

"I didn't know where else to go."

* * *

Now I promise that I will get the next chapter up asap! please review! 


	6. Broken Inside

Thanks to greenfrog and spidergirl91 for the reviews. It may not be who you wanted it to be behind the door but if you keep reading I guarantee that you will not have to wait long to see Ryan. Please review!!

  
Chapter 6: Broken Inside  
  
Kirsten froze, her mouth falling open, suddenly unable to form any words. She took in Marissa's bloody lip, the bruise forming under her eye and the cut on her head, blood dripping under it down the side of her face.

"Oh my god!" was all she managed to come up with. "Come in, come in," Kirsten said as she ushered Marissa into the house.

"I'm sorry to just turn up but with Seth and Summer in New York, my mom in England and Ryan in San Francisco I …I…" Marissa felt the tears and tried to will them away, but failed as they slowly dripped from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, you know our door's always open," Kirsten wrapped her arm around Marissa and led her further into the house.

"Honey who's at the door?" Sandy called out. He looked up when Kirsten walked in, the chips in his hand falling back into the bowl in front of him. He immediately leapt up from the couch and turned the tv off. Kirsten helped Marissa on to the couch. Marissa shifted Elly, cradling the sleeping girl in her arms. Kirsten sat beside her and looked up at Sandy who was standing there speechless for the first time in his life.

"Sandy can you go get some ice and water and a cloth," Kirsten asked him calmly yet urgently. "Sandy?"

He snapped out of his state of shock.

"Oh uh yeah," he hurried away and Kirsten turned back to Marissa.

"Here let me take Elly," Kirsten put her arms out to the little girl. Marissa shrunk away and held Elly close. Kristen felt the breath catch in the back of her throat as fear covered Marissa's face.

"It's ok sweetie, it's ok. I'm just going to lie her beside you."

Marissa reluctantly let Kirsten take her out of her arms, and place her on the couch beside her.

"Watch her shoulder."

Kirsten looked at Marissa before turning back to Elly and carefully pulling her t-shirt over, dreading what she was going to see. Kirsten swallowed deeply and closed her eyes at the bruise on Elly's shoulder. Marissa soothingly stroked Elly's soft, blonde hair.

"Did he do this?" Marissa glanced at Kirsten, a feeling of fear sweeping over her at the mention of him. Marissa's expression as a tear rolled down her cheek told Kirsten all she needed to know. Marissa looked back to her little girl. Her world.

Sandy rushed back in carrying a basin of water, ice and a cloth. He placed the basin in front of Kirsten and handed her the cloth. She soaked the cloth in the water and lifted it up to Marissa's face.

"I'm sorry if this stings," Kirsten said before gently wiping away the blood on Marissa's face. Marissa took a sharp intake of breath as the cloth touched her cut. "We should take you to the hospital, that cut looks deep."

"No, no it's fine. I don't need the hospital, I'm fine."

Sandy handed Kirsten some ice wrapped up in a cloth. She took it from him and handed it to Marissa. She noticed when Marissa flinched.

"What's wrong? Have you hurt you wrist?"

"No it's fine," she lied and tried to lift the ice up to her face but winced in pain and brought it back down.

"Let me see." Kirsten pulled her sleeve up revealing a bruise on Marissa's wrist where Kylle had grabbed her.

"Please let me take you to the hospital. That looks like a bad sprain."

"No please, I don't want to go to the hospital," Marissa pleaded. She knew that if she went to the hospital they'd want to know what had happened and she wasn't ready for that.

"Just leave it for now," Sandy said to Kirsten quietly. She nodded and stood up.

"I'm just going to get a plaster for that cut and some bandages," she said to Sandy. Sandy watched Marissa stroking Elly's hair. This was a completely different person to the teenage girl he had known. She had changed. She hadn't just grown up, she had evolved into someone knew. Someone stronger. But he could tell that the broken teenager was still inside and would never really be gone. He couldn't help but let a small smile escape his lips at how much Marissa clearly loved Elly. He guessed that Elly was the reason for the change. Having a baby so young forced her to stop being a teenager and start being an adult. Instead of depending on other people, people are suddenly depending on her. He looked up when Kirsten walked back in and sat back down beside Marissa.

"I'm just going to put this plaster on the cut on your head ok?" she asked gently, keeping Marissa calm. Marissa nodded her head. Sandy could tell that Marissa wanted to cry out in pain but she wasn't that person anymore. "Now if you give me your wrist I'll put this bandage on."

Marissa carefully lifted her wrist for Kirsten.

"Sandy could you go and set up the guest bedroom?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you have any stuff with you?" she asked Marissa as she wound the bandage around her wrist.

"Uh there's a bag in the car."

"I'll go get it," Sandy said.

"We won't be here long I just…."

"Hey, hey," Kirsten cut her off. "Not another word. You're staying here for as long as you have to."

Kirsten carefully tucked the bandage in and gently placed her hand on Marissa's knee.

"You're safe now, ok?" She looked into Marissa's glistening eyes. "We're not going to let anything happen to you or Elly. I promise."

Marissa nodded her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Now is there anything you want or need?"

"Could I get something to drink?"

"Of course, I'll go get you a glass of water."

When Kirsten left Marissa carefully lifted Elly onto her lap. She smoothed her hair off her face and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok baby, mommy's here," she whispered.

"She's beautiful."

Marissa looked up when Kirsten walked back in. Kirsten handed her the glass and sat back down.

"You know she looks a lot like you when you were her age. That makes me feel so old," she said with a small laugh. She noticed Marissa's lips form into a small smile. "You know I remember taking you and Seth to the zoo when you were about 4," Kirsten smiled at the memory. "We spent hours there, both of you insisting that we see every animal. But then you cried when we went to see the gorillas because one of them banged on the glass in front of you."

"I remember that," Marissa said with a smile. "I was terrified."

"Yeah you wouldn't let go of my hand for the rest of the day. Hey maybe we can take Elly to the zoo sometime."

"Just as long as we stay away from the gorillas."

"I think we can manage that."

They smiled at each other but Marissa's smile soon faded.

"You know from the first second that I held Elly in my arms all I've wanted to do since is to give her the best life. Looks like I've screwed that up though."

"You haven't screwed up Marissa," Kirsten leaned forward putting her hand on Marissa's arm.

"Look at me! My life's a mess!"

"Just tell me one thing. Do you love her?"

Marissa looked up at Kirsten.

"More than anything in the world."

"What more could she need."

"It's not that simple," Marissa said wishing it was.

"I know, I know but it's a good place to start. Don't give up Marissa you've both got too much to live for."

They both looked over when Sandy walked in.

"The room's ready."

"You should go get some sleep," Kirsten said gently.

"Thanks. For everything," Marissa said as she stood up holding Elly awkwardly.

"You want some help?" Kirsten offered noticing Marissa struggle.

"No it's ok. I'll see you in the morning."

"You know where we are if you need anything."

Marissa nodded to them in appreciation and headed upstairs.

Sandy and Kirsten both watched her leave, both wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

Elly started to stir as they entered the room so Marissa carefully laid her on the double bed. She took off Elly's shoes and wrapped her under the covers, kissing her head.

"Goodnight sweetheart," she whispered quietly. She unzipped the bag and started to pull out random items of clothing. She slowly gave up and stumbled back against the wall. She slid down and crumbled on the floor. She leaned her forehead on her head as her breathing became jagged.

* * *

Sandy sat on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt as Kirsten took off her jewellery.

"What're we going to do Sandy?" she asked with a sigh.

"I don't know. We're going to have to try and get her to go to the police some time, but right now…I don't know."

"I just can't believe he has been hitting her. How long do you think it's been going on for? I don't think it has just been this once. She's hardly a person anymore, she's so terrified. But then the few emails she has sent us have all been about how great her life is, so it doesn't make sense."

"Maybe too great."

"You think she's been lying in all her emails?" she asked in surprise.

"Well she doesn't look great to me."

"But we've been getting those emails for months," Kirsten sunk onto the bed beside Sandy as the reality of the situation sunk in. "Why didn't she say something?"

"I've seen quite a few cases of domestic abuse during my time at the PD's office and very few were reported after a single attack. She'll have been in denial, fooling herself that he's done nothing wrong, that she did something wrong to deserve it, that really he is a great guy."

"So all this time she's been hiding, terrified. I just can't imagine what she has been through, and having to look after Elly too. I just…I mean Kylle always seemed so nice."

"I think it goes back to the death of his parents. I got the impression that they were very close. It seems that after they died he lost his way…"

"And took it out on Marissa," Kirsten finished with a sigh. "I'm just going to check if there's anything else she needs."

"Ok. And remember Kirsten there's nothing you could have done for her."

"But there's a lot I can do for her now."

* * *

Kirsten gently knocked on the door.

"Marissa?" she leaned her ear against it. She heard the sound of muffled sobs so gently pushed it open.

"Oh Marissa!" she rushed over to the shaking figure on the floor. She knelt down beside her and pulled her close to her. Marissa allowed Kirsten to comfort her, holding on tightly.

"It's ok. Let it all out," Kirsten said gently, rubbing her hand soothingly in circles on Marissa's back. Unable to keep it in any longer, Marissa's muffled sobs soon turned into hysterical cries.

"Sshh, it's going to be ok, it's going to be ok," though truthfully Kirsten didn't think it would be ok for a long time.

* * *

Please review!! 


	7. Welcome Home

Thanks so much to those who reviewed and those who read. Keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 7:

"Mommy, mommy."

Marissa heard a distant voice get louder and felt something nudge into arm. She opened her bleary eyes and noticed Elly's scared face looking at her.

"Morning kiddo. Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm scared," the little girl whimpered. Marissa wrapped her up in her arms.

"Hey there's nothing to be scared of ok."

"Where are we mommy?"

Marissa suddenly realised that Elly had been sleeping the whole of the night before.

"Do you remember Sandy and Kirsten?" Elly nodded her head. "Well we're going to stay with them for a bit."

"Like a holiday?"

"Yeah like a holiday. Hey how about we go and get breakfast?"

"Morning," Marissa walked into the kitchen holding Elly's hand.

"Ah good morning," Sandy said lowering the paper.

"Morning. You want some coffee?" Kirsten asked her.

"Uh yeah thanks. Elly say hi to Sandy and Kirsten," the little girl shrunk in behind her mom's legs. "Come on sweetie it's ok.

"Hey Elly we've got all sorts of cereal that you can choose from," Kirsten said gently

"Did you hear that honey? Do you want some cereal?" Marissa turned and crouched down in front of Elly. "Huh?"

Elly stuck her pinkie out. Marissa held onto it and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you go with Kirsten and choose some cereal."

Elly looked at Kirsten then back to Marissa. She slowly took a step away from Marissa and Kirsten held out her hand. Elly cautiously walked over and slipped her hand into Kirsten's. Marissa stood up and watched them. Kirsten took Elly over to the cupboard. She opened it and brought a few boxes out and put them on the worktop. She lifted Elly up so she could see.

"What do you want? We've got lucky charms, captain crunch, frosted flakes or cocoa puffs." Elly stuck her finger out. "Captain crunch?" She nodded. "Seth will be proud."

Kirsten placed Elly on the ground and packed the rest of the boxes back in the cupboard.

"I had to stock up on cereal for the boys coming back today," she said to Marissa.

"They're coming back today?"

"Yeah, for Chrismukkah. Summer too. Just like old times," she said with a smile then went about sorting Elly's cereal.

"Yeah just like old times," Marissa said absently looking at Elly. Except for her four year old daughter and abusive boyfriend. "Elly why don't you go and sit at the table."

Instead of going to the table Elly walked back to Marissa and held onto her leg. "What is it?" Marissa looked at Sandy sitting at the table. "It's just Sandy. Go and sit beside him."

Elly responded by shaking her head.

"It's ok I'll go."

"No Sandy it's fine you don't have to go."

"Don't worry I need to get to work," he folded the paper up and walked over to Kirsten. "I'll see you later," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry Sandy," Marissa apologised.

"Marissa don't worry ok. It's going to be hard for her to settle into new surroundings," he said resting his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Ok," she said with a nod.

"Ok. I'll see you all later."

"Bye," Kirsten and Marissa both replied as he walked out.

"Come on. Let's go and sit down," Marissa picked up her coffee and led Elly to the table. Kirsten followed with Elly's bowl of cereal.

"There you go sweetheart," she placed it in front of Elly.

"Say thank you."

"Thank you," Elly said with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome," Kirsten replied taking a seat at the table. Elly picked up her spoon and started eating her cereal.

"You know it doesn't seem like long ago that you would flash that exact smile. It had all the Newpsies cooing over you."

"God that seems like a lifetime ago," Marissa said with a sigh.

"You're telling me," Kirsten said with a smile.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is daddy scary now?"

Kirsten and Marissa both froze and looked at Elly.

"Daddy's not scary Elly."

"But you've always told me that hitting and pushing are bad and daddy hit you and made you cry so he must be bad."

"Daddy's just been through a lot recently. Now eat up your cereal."

"But…"

"Elly please I can't talk about this just now," Marissa said firmly, feeling tears coming to her eyes. Kirsten looked at Marissa and noticed she looked like she wanted to give up physically and emotionally.

"Why don't you go and take a long bath?" Kirsten suggested. "I'll take care of Elly."

"No Kirsten, I'm fine honestly."

"No you're not. Now come on."

Marissa nodded slightly and stood up.

"Thanks."

"Whatever I can do to help."

"Mommy where are you going?" Elly asked, scared.

"Don't worry I'm just going to take a bath. I won't be long. You be a good girl for Kirsten ok?"

"Take as long as you need," Kirsten said to Marissa before turning to Elly. "You know there are some games in the cupboard. We can go and have a look if you want."

Elly nodded her head. "You finish up your cereal then we'll go."

Kirsten turned her head and watched Marissa walk out of the room. She was starting to realise it was going to be very difficult to help Marissa get her life back but Kirsten wasn't one to give up.

* * *

"Hey, we're home!" Seth called as he and Summer dumped their bags on the floor. "Anybody?" he shouted through the house.

"Seth is that you?" Kirsten's voice got louder as she rushed through the house.

"The last time I checked yeah," he said with a grin as Kirsten threw her arms around him.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" Kirsten let go and gave his cheek a big kiss. Seth screwed up his face and wiped his cheek.

"Eww, mom!"

"I see you've taught him well," Kirsten said smiling at Summer. "Come here sweetie," Kirsten pulled Summer into a loving hug.

"It was bound to catch on sooner or later," Summer said as she hugged Kirsten.

Kirsten stood smiling at them and got a strange look from Seth.

"Why are you smiling at us like that?"

"I'm just so happy that you're home!"

"Ok then. Oh hey is that Marissa's car out front?"

Kirsten's smile faded.

"Uh yes it is."

"Coop's here?" Summer said in excitement. "I didn't know she was coming!"

"Neither did I."

The three of them looked over to the bottom of the stairs where Marissa was standing. Summer's smile immediately vanished.

"Oh my god!" Summer rushed over to her. "What the hell happened to you?" Summer asked in shock, taking in Marissa's cut and bruised face and the bandage on her wrist.

"I…uh…" Marissa looked at the floor awkwardly. Summer's mouth fell open and her eyes turned fiery

"Oh my god, he did it to you didn't he? That son of a bitch!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Sum please," Marissa said quietly.

"Oh just wait till I rage blackout on his ass! He'll wish…" Summer suddenly stopped when she noticed a tear roll down Marissa's cheek.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Summer gently pulled Marissa into a hug.

"Hey Summer why don't you and Marissa go into the garden and talk," Kirsten suggested.

"Ok. Coop?"

"Yeah," Marissa nodded her head and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Wait where's Elly."

"Don't worry she's in the living room. I'll go stay with her and Seth you can take the bags up to your room," Kirsten said reassuringly.

* * *

"So how long have you been here?" Summer asked as they both sat down outside.

"Just since last night."

Summer nodded her head and they both sat in silence. Summer gathered her courage and looked at Marissa.

"How long has it been going on for?"

"Uh that doesn't matter," Marissa mumbled.

"How long?" Summer asked boldly. Marissa took a deep breath and looked at Summr.

"Remember just after Kylle's parents' funeral I phoned you scared because he hadn't come home?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well he did come home but I wish he hadn't," Marissa said shakily.

"But Coop that was months ago! You should have come to me! You know I'm always here."

"I know. I was just too scared to say anything."

"Did it happen after that before now?"

Marissa simply looked at her. Summer bowed her head down cursing him under her breath.

"How many times?"

"I..I..I don't know. But last night I couldn't take it anymore. Not after he touched Elly…." Marissa's voice weakened as her daughters screams filled her head.

"He what?!"

"He… grabbed onto her shoulder and she was screaming and crying and he shut her into a room. I couldn't get to her but she was shouting for me. She was crying but I couldn't help her I just I….I…"

Summer got off her set and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Why me?" Marissa sobbed onto Summer's shoulder.

"I don't know Coop. I don't know."

And she really didn't. Summer was so proud of Marissa. She had always envied her perfect life, with her perfect daughter and perfect boyfriend. But she was learning very quickly that nothing is perfect. Not even close.

* * *

"Ugh, I think I just pulled every muscle in my body," Seth walked into the living room groaning and holding his back.

"Seth you're young. You're supposed to be in your element."

"Mpphg," he snorted. "I'm sorry is it me or Ryan we're talking about here?"

"All you did was carry a couple of suitcases up a flight of stairs."

"Umm try six."

"Six?!" Kirsten asked in shock. "So light packing isn't a skill that Summer has mastered yet," she said with a smile.

"Summer is certainly a package deal," Seth said flopping down onto the couch.

Kirsten felt something tapping on her knee.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I don't know where this bit goes," Elly held up a large jigsaw piece to Kirsten. They were both sitting on the floor, surrounded by big jigsaw pieces. "This bit goes right here," Kirsten said slotting it in. "Elly do you remember Seth?"

"Hey Elly," Seth waved at her. Elly looked at him for a second before shuffling close to Kirsten and burying her face into her.

"Hey it's just Seth," Kirsten rubbed Elly's arm, but the little girl just buried herself closer to Kirsten.

"Mom, don't worry about it. I'm very experienced when it comes to being rejected by girls. Though they do usually come past my knee," he added with a frown.

"Hey guys," Summer greeted as she and Marissa re-entered the house.

"Mommy," Elly let go of Kirsten and ran over to Marissa who lifted her up.

"Hey Seth," Marissa said walking over to him.

"Hey."

She gave him a half hug, with Elly in one arm, and he kissed her cheek.

"How've you been?"

"Great actually. The conversion of the country onto comic books is a slow process but I am gradually breaking into the hearts of the east coast. Watch out 'cause I'll make it to the west before you can even say 'up, up and away'!"

"Ok then. I'll be sure to take cover," Marissa said with a laugh and a strange look.

"Cohen you could've stopped with great, and you've really got to stop with the comic book references," Summer said shaking her head.

"Hey Elly have you said hi to Seth?" Marissa tried to get Elly to look up but she buried her face into Marissa's neck.

"Uh actually we've already said our greetings. Or at least I have."

"I'm sorry. She's usually so chatty. You ok honey?"

Elly responded by snuggling further into her mom's neck.

"How about Summer?" Marissa asked walking back over to Summer. "Have you said hi to Summer yet?"

Elly slowly lifted her head of Marissa's shoulder and shook it.

"Hey Elly."

Elly looked at Summer thoughtfully.

"You have pretty hair."

"Thank you," Summer said with a laugh. "You have pretty hair too."

"Mommy uses shampoo on my hair that makes it shiny and smell nice."

"Does she?" They all smiled at the suddenly bubbly little girl.

"Yup. Can I play with your hair?"

"I'm sure I could allow that."

"Hey Elly did you do that jigsaw?" Marissa asked noticing it on the floor.

"Yeah," Elly said with a proud grin as she wriggled out of Marissa's arms. "I did it all by myself but Kirsten helped me when I got stuck."

"I hardly did anything though," Kirsten smiled and smoothed Elly's hair. "You've got a clever one on your hands," she said to Marissa.

"Too clever sometimes," Marissa laughed.

"Summer can you come and finish the jigsaw with me?" Elly asked.

"Yeah I'd love to."

"Oh looks like that's me out," Kirsten smiled.

"You can help too," Elly offered.

"No it's ok sweetie. I'll give Summer a go," she said as she got off the floor. "I haven't sat on the floor in a long time," she groaned.

"And you say I'm out of my element."

Kirsten shot Seth a joking glare.

"What's this jigsaw of?" Summer asked and lifted up the lid to look at the picture. "Aww, ponies by a lake. Did you buy this just for Elly?" she asked Kirsten.

"No it used to be Seth's."

"Seriously?!" Summer said with a laugh. "Cohen you went through a pony phase?"

"Thanks mom. Really helping my masculinity," Seth said sarcastically to Kirsten. "And no I did not go through a pony phase. Mom won it in a raffle and made me do it then I locked it away in the cupboard."

"Sure. Hey remember Kaitlyn's pony phase?" Summer asked Marissa.

"Yeah though in the end China didn't really look much like a pony."

"What's Kaitlyn up to these days?" Kirsten asked.

"I haven't seen her in over a year. We haven't really kept in touch. I think she's travelling around Australia with a friend just now. I don't know."

"Hmm, sounds familiar," Kirsten said.

"Yeah where is Aunt Hailey? She hasn't turned up on the doorstep in years."

"As far as I know she is currently in Amsterdam doing god knows what."

"I can think of a couple of things."

"Seth…" Kirsten warned.

"Also, talking about distant siblings, when's Ryan arriving?" Seth asked.

"His plane's supposed to land in a couple of hours and he insisted he'll get a taxi from the airport."

Marissa joined Kirsten and Seth on the couches as Summer and Elly chatted away on the floor.

"Uh how is Ryan?" Marissa asked tentatively.

"He's really well. He seems to really be enjoying himself at the architecture firm," Kirsten told her.

"That's good," Marissa said with an almost forced smile. She didn't know why she was so nervous about seeing Ryan. At college they had moved on from each other but Marissa knew that she would never be over Ryan. Not really.

Suddenly her thoughts moved onto Kylle. She realised that he was bound to turn up at the house sooner or later.

"Marissa are you ok? You look a bit pale." Kirsten commented.

"Uh yeah I feel a bit faint. I'm just going to get some air," Marissa quickly stood up and hurried outside.

"I'll go see if she's ok," Kirsten stood up.

* * *

"Hey you ok?" Kirsten rested her hand on Marissa's shoulder.

"Yeah," Marissa said unconvincingly.

"Come on. That didn't convince anyone."

"It's just it's only a matter of time before Kylle turns up here looking for us and … I don't think I can face seeing him again. I'm too scared to face him."

"Hey it's ok. We'll deal with him you don't have to worry," Kirsten said gently rubbing Marissa's shoulder. "Remember I promised that you're safe here ok? Just remember that."

"Ok."

Marissa knew Kirsten meant well but it didn't get rid of the sinking feeling in her stomach that she was going to have to face him sometime.

* * *

I know this chapter was long but I hope you made it here. If you did I'd really appreciate it if you took one minute to leave a comment! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
